


Цикл драбблов "Тихая романтика"

by Suireine



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist, 文豪とアルケミスト | Bungou to Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suireine/pseuds/Suireine
Summary: Вы верите в судьбу, господин Мефистофель? Я не верил ни в Бога, ни в Дьявола, и в судьбу не верил до того момента, пока не встретил вас, мой демон, овеянный бессмертным произведением Гёте и переливами арий оперы.





	1. Мой демон, помните ли вы.

Наверное, сама леди Осень любовалась вашими глазами и одарила их своим ярким золотом, ещё хранящим прикосновение по-летнему тёплых дней. Пугливые маленькие птицы, ютящиеся в гостеприимных кронах деревьев, летят прочь, едва завидев этот хищный взгляд. Они чувствуют опасность и всё понимают, а я вязну в этом янтаре, не в силах пошевелиться и прекратить наш молчаливый диалог. Ведь слова будут началом конца хрупкого перемирия. Они упадут с громким треском на тишину, став сигналом к никому не нужной ссоре, и мы переступим черту, по линии которой танцуем свой невозможный вальс под аккомпанемент мелодии, всегда звучащей лишь для двоих.

Я помню цыганку в вагоне поезда Париж — Лион, её фигуру, опоясанную цветастыми платками, сверкающую дешёвыми серьгами в оттянутых мочках, узловатые пальцы с десятком колец в облезшей позолоте. Она схватила меня за руку и хриплым голосом читала судьбу с полураскрытой ладони, словно знала все тайны Вселенной. Тонкие линии сплетались в узоры, и эта старая ведьма вещала о большой любви, о роковой встрече и янтарных глазах. Я рассмеялся ей в лицо и, брезгливо убрав руку, заявил, что золотой цвет радужки бывает лишь у сказочных драконов. А теперь этот «дракон» стоит передо мной и щурится, купая меня в тёплом медовом сиянии.

Вы верите в судьбу, господин Мефистофель? Я не верил ни в Бога, ни в Дьявола, и в судьбу не верил до того момента, пока не встретил вас, мой демон, овеянный бессмертным произведением Гёте и переливами арий оперы. Это небо, раскинувшееся над нами сегодня, так беззащитно и красиво. Оно давно сменило свой сапфирово-синий наряд на шитое серебром вечернее платье, а лунная брошка на нём красуется среди россыпи звёзд. Её мягкий свет возвращает очарование совершенно другой ночи, пронизанной далёкими звуками музыки и кокетливого женского смеха. Тогда шампанское лилось в бокалы, пузырилось, щекоча кожу, а мне было жарко и душно в том огромной зале, наполненном людьми и ярким светом. Как легко получилось сбежать от всей этой чопорной роскоши, уверенно обходя опьяневших от своих забав замшелых снобов, но, как оказалось, сбежал я не один. Сад принял нас в свою зелёную прохладу, открывая свои тайные двери в густой лабиринт из веток аккуратно подстриженных кустов. Такого румянца после вашего невинного предложения никогда не видели те несчастные бегонии, которым выпала доля расти около неприметной, увитой плющом дверцы. Они неодобрительно качали бутонами, убаюканные ветром, пока мы танцевали вдали от всех, и я крепко держал вашу прохладную ладонь.

Так двигайтесь со мной в этом упоительном танце, прижимайте к себе, как и в прошлый раз, пока наши сердца отсчитывают до боли знакомый ритм. Раз, два, три... Раз, два, три...  
Разве вы не слышите эту тихую мелодию? Раз, два, три, господин Мефистофель, раз, два, три.


	2. Морфей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За гранью этого мира и яви есть маковые поля, окутанные сумрачным светом закатного солнца, где небеса сливаются с горизонтом, чтобы стать с ним единым целым.

Апрель приходит в дом на мягких весенних лапах, стелется ковром зелёных трав и нежно-розовых лепестков, когда тёплый воздух с ночи до утра наполнен ароматом первоцветной сакуры Сомэй Ёсино, а с веток доносятся сладкоголосые соловьиные трели. Крепко держась за руки, мы гуляем по дышащим стариной улочкам Токио, таким узким и таинственным, словно только что сошедшим с гравюр Андо Хиросигэ. Проходим вместе мимо домов с покатыми крышами и тёмной черепицей, мимо чарующих синтоистских святилищ, высящихся в своём молчаливом спокойствии вне мирской суеты. Сердце пропускает удар во время тесных объятий в раскидистых вишнёвых ветвях и колотится пойманной в грудную клетку птицей, стоит золотистому взгляду сверкнуть из-под солнцезащитных очков. Красивый — это слово слетает с языка раньше других, теплится в мыслях и течёт по венам, пока не прикрываешь очарованно глаза. Красивый — доносится от перешёптывающихся прохожих и сквозит в искажённых завистью женских лицах. Я готов повторять его вам каждый день. Вычерчивать этот иероглиф пальцами на прохладе белоснежной кожи, а потом шептать на ухо в полумраке нашей спальни, когда одежда становится ненужной и тесной, а желания слишком явными, когда мы сплетаем наши тела, забывая обо всём на свете, чтобы утонуть до утра в бесконечной череде стонов и сытого рычания.

За гранью этого мира и яви есть маковые поля, окутанные сумрачным светом закатного солнца, где небеса сливаются с горизонтом, чтобы стать с ним единым целым. Там я плету венок из алых цветов, торжественно венчая им ваши кудри, и улыбка змеится на тёмных губах, что так сладко соединяются с моими в поцелуе безвременья на краткий миг и одновременно навсегда. В короне из хризолитовой зелени маков вы похожи на греческого Морфея. Божество, облачённое в чёрный хитон с поблёскивающими созвездиями, тоже когда-то приходило к изголовью постели смертных, даря людям упоительные сновидения. Но не древний олимпиец наполнил мои сны дивными красками, расписал их витражными узорами, вдыхая себя в моё безрадостное существование до самой последней капли. Изогнутые рога и широкий размах кожистых крыльев говорят об иной природе, навевают мысли о мрачных адских глубинах и скрытых от людского взора холодных потоках. Мало кто согласился бы поселиться там добровольно, отринув ласковые лучи дня, радостно обменяв их на бесконечность ночного излома. Но когда-нибудь я сделаю это, сделаю, чтобы навеки остаться в объятиях демона, заслонившего меня от мороков прошлого и рассеявшего туман над будущим.


	3. Осень

Осень скользит длинным багряным плащом по сочной зелени листвы, сменяя цвет резных листьев клёна и гинкго всполохами охры и алой киновари на фоне светлеющего неба. Тёмный шёлк моего вафуку, с узором серебряной травы сусуки прохладен и лёгок, подобно ускользающему сентябрьскому утру, в которое мы решили насладиться видами лесистых районов Киото. Полная загадок столица древности раскрывается перед нами узорчатой шкатулкой, манит окунуться в атмосферу навсегда ушедшей эпохи мира и спокойствия, но нам нужно дальше. Туда, где обманчивые воды горной реки омывают берега Арасиямы, а кроны деревьев на пологих склонах обжигают прикосновения осенних поцелуев. Маленький чёрный пудель вертится около моих ног, пытливо глядит умными глазами на великолепные краски японского пейзажа и изредка фыркает, зарываясь любопытным носом в опавшие листья. Никто никогда не заподозрил бы в нём демоническое создание, призванное защищать своего хозяина, ровно как никто не смог бы разглядеть в идущем рядом со мной мужчине эрцгерцога Ада. Мефистофель — создание иного мира, падший ангел, пришедший из глубин преисподней. Его прекрасный лик мог украшать старинные фрески Эллады и стены тёмных храмов язычников, рождая в сердцах людей трепет пополам с благоговением перед неизведанным. Но сейчас верховный демон держит мою руку, и всё золото первого месяца осени кажется слишком тусклым по сравнению с янтарём его завораживающих глаз.


	4. Нить судьбы

Тонкие пальцы дождя выстукивали причудливую мелодию, барабаня по витражным стёклам, и темнеющее небо пронизывали ломаные зигзаги молний, обещая обрушить на Токио настоящий, длительный ливень. Последний месяц осени хмурился грозовыми облаками уже не один день, но своды Императорской библиотеки служили надёжным укрытием во время непогоды, а в кабинете Алхимика было тепло. Мерное потрескивание дров в камине успокаивало Кафу, и стоило громким раскатам заставить дрожать оконные рамы, Мефистофель накрывал его руку своей прохладной ладонью, улыбался, откидывая чёлку со лба, и целовал. Нежно, едва касаясь губами кожи. Он приносил с собой ощущение умиротворённости, такой необходимой, такой желанной сердцу Кафу в ночные часы, когда одиночество подкрадывалось до боли знакомым зверем, скреблось в двери застарелыми страхами и надрывно выло, напоминая о прошлой жизни.

— Вас не коснётся никакая напасть, пока я рядом, — шептал Мефистофель на ухо и смыкал широкие крылья за спиной, словно ограждая кожистым щитом от невидимых соглядатаев и тревог.

— Не коснётся, — повторял Кафу, соглашаясь с этой фразой, как с непреложной истиной, записанной в скрижали умельцами древности. В вересковом мраке его глаз искрилось странное, безграничное доверие. Мефистофель медленно тонул в нём, давно перестав сопротивляться нахлынувшему чувству. Их пальцы смыкались в замок, перевязанный красной нитью Лунного старца из забытой легенды, а губы приникали к губам, заставляя тело гореть от желания и тихо повторять одно единственное имя, проникшее под кожу и смешавшееся с кровью. Навсегда.


End file.
